1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable hanger which is designed to be mounted in conjunction with an exterior structure. One example of such an exterior structure is a coin tray of a slot machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
When people are sitting at a table, it is a problem how a person can store a personal item such as a handbag. Placing of the handbag within one's lap is not convenient. Within certain environments, such as gambling environments, laying of the handbag on the gambling table is not permitted. Placing of the handbag under the person's chair or under the chair increases the risk of having the handbag stolen by a purse snatcher.
Gaming establishment owners want their players to feel as comfortable and secure as possible relative to their personal belongings when playing of slot machines or when playing other types of games, such as blackjack. If the person playing the game is able to see his or her handbag out of the corner of his or her eye when facing the gaming table or the slot machine, then the user can feel reasonably secure that the handbag will not be stolen.
Gaming establishments desire to place as many slot machines within a given area as possible. This means that the slot machines are closely grouped together with there being a minimal amount of space between one slot machine and the next adjacent slot machine. In conjunction with a slot machine, there is only a minimal amount of structure that is available to be used in conjunction with some type of a hanger that would permit the temporary storage of a handbag. The present inventor has found that the only convenient location for such a hanger is in conjunction with the coin tray of the slot machine. Such a hanger has to be retractable so that the hanger will be stowed in an out of the way position when not in use which will prevent another person from catching his or her clothes or body on the hook of the hanger when it is not being used. Such hanging devices have to be attractive besides being functional as attractiveness of a gaming device within a gaming establishment is desirable in order to encourage people to play within their gaming establishment.